


A Part of the Earth You Tread

by HyperSpikes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: For Sonic's 29th Anniversary, Gen, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSpikes/pseuds/HyperSpikes
Summary: "I'll never forget you. I'll be here by you, always. A part of the earth you tread." One-shot. Takes place long after Sonic Unleashed.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Part of the Earth You Tread

**Author's Note:**

> This short little one-shot was written out back in 2018, but I'm reposting it here in celebration of Sonic's 29th anniversary! Chip is such an underrated character and I miss him so much! I would ask SEGA to bring him back, but because Chip's in-game lore involves sleeping in the Earth with Dark Gaia until the Time of Awakening, Sonic will most likely never see Chip again in his lifetime. ;_; 
> 
> ... Hence why this fanfiction was written! Hope you enjoy, and happy 29th anniversary, Sonic!

The gentle raindrops that fell through the dark canopy above Sonic didn't bother him in the least. In the heat of Adabat, the rain was welcomed. Dappled sunlight poked through the leaves of the thick, healthy trees surrounding him. The pitter-patter of the rain on the leaves and the distant sound of rushing water thundering deep underground sent him into a place somewhere between consciousness and sleep.

_Pitter-patter-pitter-patter-pitter-flap-flap-flap-flap-flap-_

Sonic's eyes opened. He looked around, lips parted and the tips of his teeth lightly touching, as if he were ready to call out his friend's name. Somewhere in the tapping of the rain, he could have sworn he'd heard the flapping of little wings…

He shook his head, and the water that had accumulated on his fur was thrown off, leaving him slightly damp but otherwise dry. He stood up from the log he had been resting on and took off. The sudden rush of adrenaline that he always craved was all he needed to feel like himself again. His green eyes shone in excitement as he neared the top of a cliff. Shrouded in darkness from the flora around him, the cliff offered a beautiful view of the deep jungle he’d come to rest in. As he raced to the edge, he was engulfed in dayight and he breathed deeply as he stared out at the world around him. All he could see for miles around was an ocean of green, flocks of white birds, massive waterfalls, and a seemingly endless world of looping trees and sandy beaches.

Smiling, he jumped and ran down a rocky slope. He gracefully dashed over roots and boulders, completing intricate flips and curls mid-air as he kept his eyes on the cliff beneath him. He was not afraid; this was his element.

Movement far ahead of him caught his eye and he watched in awe as the land beneath him began to _change._ Parts of the mountain grew smoother, large trees curled into themselves even further until they looped into perfect circles, and the waves by the beaches drew back as if to offer Sonic more room to run without fear of being pulled in by the crashing waves.

Something in the wind laughed beneath his feet and urged him to run faster. So Sonic ran.

. . .

Deep beneath a world of wonder and gently drifting through an endless sleep, Chip dreamt of chocolate sundaes and someone as blue as the sea. A familiar and repetitive sound that he'd heard long ago, strong and steadfast in its nature, lulled him deeper into his peaceful slumber.

Chip sighed and Chip smiled.


End file.
